


Turn

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Turn

Clints life,  
Before he joined Shield,  
Isn't all rainbows and sunshine.   
It's bad.  
So much, that Clint doesn't want to talk about it.  
It will always be ovet his head.   
But like everything,   
It was time to move on. 

Shield is a chance,   
To start over.  
So he takes it.  
Doesn't look back.   
His past won't erase itself.   
He will have to erase it.

When he has staro,  
A new life,   
His past had began,   
To take a back seat.   
But it still weighed on him,  
Like a dumbel.

He saves,  
An assassin like him.  
Discontented with life.  
Wanting to die.  
They become close friends,   
Partners and a team.  
They are lethal together.

He has managed ,  
To turn over most,  
Of his life.  
He is happy.   
He feels accomplished,   
Like he is doing good.  
He knows he is.


End file.
